Back Home
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: Suze And Jesse, along with their 3 kids, are moving back to the place where everthing began.. California.Join them as they meet new friends and old comrades, new allies and old memories.They soon find out that nothing is the same...Introduction inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

Hope you had a very happy new year…

* * *

Jesse De Silva- 40 years, Susannah De Silva- 37 years (Married) 

3 kids:

Natalia (Nat) Mercedes De Silva- 17 years

Alexander (Alex) Jorge De Silva- 16 years

Rosalie (Rose) Dawn De Silva- 15 years

Jake Ackerman-40 years, Gina Ackerman- 37 years (Married)

2 kids:

Richard (Rick) Ackerman- 17 years

Miranda (Andy) Ackerman- 12 years

Brad Ackerman- 37 years, Katherine (Katie) Ackerman- 37 years (Married)

2 kids:

Anastasia (Anna) Ackerman- 16 years

Joseph (Joe) Ackerman- 15 years (Mostly known as 'Loco')

David (Dave) Ackerman- 33 years, Angelina (Angie) Campbell- 32 years (Engaged)

* * *

Adam McTavish- 37 years, Cee Cee McTavish- 37 years (Married) 

3 kids:

Tina McTavish- 17 years

Mathew (Matt) McTavish- 16 years

Blake McTavish- 15 years

* * *

Paul Slater- 37 years, Alicia Thomas- 36 years (Divorced) 

2 kids:

Kyle Slater-18 years

Luke Slater-15 years

* * *

Other characters: 

Aaron Dominic- 17 years

Great grandson of Father Dominic

Mediator

Evangeline (Evie) Johnson- 16 years

Friend of Anna Ackerman.

Father Green

Principal of the Mission Academy.

Mae Sanders- 14 years

Befriends Rosalie and Blake.

* * *

Couples: 

Natalia / Aaron / Kyle

Rosalie / Blake / Luke / Mae

Alexander / Evangeline

Anna / Matthew

* * *

Descriptions: 

Natalia-

5'6"

Eye color- Brown

Hair- long wavy brown hair.

Alex-

5'10"

Eye color- Green.

Hair- messy, long brown hair.

Rosalie-

5'4"

Eye color- green.

Hair- medium, straight, brown hair.

Anna-

5'6"

Eye color- light, clear, blue

Hair- long, straight, dirty blond.

Joe-

5' 8"

Eye color- grey

Hair- long, light brown hair.

Tina-

5' 5"

Eye color- light pink.

Hair- platinum blond, pink highlights.

Mathew-

5'11"

Eye color- light brown

Hair-brown, long, straight.

Blake-

5'7"

Eye color- light brown

Hair- brown, medium, likes to wear it in a Mohawk.

Kyle-

6'0"

Eye color- Amber (looks like green at a certain angle)

Hair- curly brown hair.

Luke-

5'7"

Eye color- green

Hair- dirty blond, medium length, straight. (He wears it in a pony tail)

* * *

Other character descriptions: 

Aaron-

5'11"

Eye color- baby blue

Hair- curly brown.

Evie-

5'6"

Eye color- grey

Hair- blonde, with darker blond highlights.

Albert Green-

6'1"

Eye color- dark blue

Hair- snowy white.

Mae-

5'3"

Eye color- green (very light)

Hair- dark blond.

* * *

Other details: 

Both Alex and Rose have inherited their parents 'abilities'. Alex is a shifter (like Suze), and Rose is a mediator (like Jesse, Father Dominic)

Both Kyle and Luke are shifters (like Paul)

Aaron is a mediator. He inherited it from his great granddad

* * *

Well, this is just a sort of introduction to the numerous characters.

Not everyone is going to play and actual role in this story, but most of them will.

If you dont like any of the characters, then please tell me how i could impreove them, and i'll try my best.

Also, i'd really appreciate it if you could tell me which Cliques you want these chatacters to be in. I'm finding that hard to do.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thank you,

Me.


	2. We're Moving

Chapter 1: We're Moving

Rosalie's POV:

"MOVING?", I heard my sister's voice echo, with such ferociousness than I have ever heard her use before.

My father was calm. He closed his eyes. He took a long breath and counted till five. Then slowly, very slowly, he let it out.

My mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner (mashed potato and gravy, broccoli soup, and her famous pasta bake. Crème Brule for dessert.) I was with her, doing my Spanish essay, foreseeing that there was now no point, I was going to be leaving school, and I wouldn't be graded on the essay I turned in.

"Yes, Natalia. Moving."

My sister sat down on the futon couch. I could see from my place on the wooden counter in the kitchen, that she was shocked, and pissed, and murderous.

"Ho-how? Why? You can't do this Daddy."

Dad removed his reading glasses. With the hem of his off white linen shirt he gently cleaned the glass surface, removing the dust and bettering his vision. He then put them back on the bridge of his nose. He folded his hands and placed them on his lap. He cleared his throat. And suddenly we all knew he was going to launch on into one of his speeches. I rolled my eyes. Nat was in for it now.

"Natalia honey. I understand you're upset. You have every right to be. What with you about to start your senior year, and running for class president and all that. You see, in life, we have many choices. We can opt for this, or we can opt for that. Each will have its own consequence. But we have to know what the _right_ choice is. And moving to Carmel, is the right choice for this family. Have you understood?"

"But Dadd-y, California is on the opposite side of the country. How do you expect me to keep in touch with everybody?", she whined, pushing out her bottom lip, a sad attempt at pouting.

Once my dad's mind was set on something, nothing could make him change his mind.

"Listen amante, Carmel isn't all that bad. It's very pleasant. Long, white, sandy beaches. And almost every house has a view of the sea! Your school is really nice too, a historical monument. You will learn to like it there Natalia, I am sure of it." Dad paused. He looked up at my older sister. She still looked unsure, in two minds. "Your mother and I, we met there. In Carmel. She didn't like it there at first… she was from Brooklyn after all. But she got used to it. As I'm sure you will amante."

My sister did not fail to roll her eyes. It was so typical of dad to get all sentimental when it came to his 'hometown' and his meeting with mom. "Whatever."

Dad, in spite of the situation at hand, smiled. "Good." He got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Natalia, if you are planning on joining us for dinner. I suggest you get up and come now."

"I, uh, am meeting Rick and Crystal at the Coffee Clutch. Sorry."

"But-", dad began but mom cut him off.

"Go ahead, Nat. I suppose you want to tell them the news, eh? You go and have fun. Come back whenever. No curfew for tonight."

Nat's eyes lit up. She ran over to mom and hugged her. "Thanks Ma. Rick will drop me okay? I'll be back at around 10. And if I'm going to be late I'll call you and let you know."

And then she walked out of the De Silva household…

* * *

Natalia's POV: 

"Where's Carmel anyway?", Crystal was asking me.

I was about to answer her query when my cousin Rick cut me to it. "North California."

She looked at her boyfriend and then back at me. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in surprise. "You're moving to California?? Why does that surprise me so much?"

"It's where our family grew up. Uncle Jake, Uncle Brad, Uncle Dave, Dad, Uncle Adam and Aunt Cee Cee. Mom moved there when she was about 16. It pretty much has housed every generation of the De Silva and Ackerman family."

She let out a low whistle. She turned to face Rick. "So your dad and mom moved to Washington along with Suze?", she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, my mom moved to Carmel when she was 20 or something. After they got married, dad wanted to move out of California. Uncle Jesse had been re-located to here, so we just decided to move along with them." he added.

She nodded understandingly. "So, Nat, why does your dad want to move you guys back to this Carmel place?"

"Because one of the neurosurgeons there died recently. And my dad is the only one qualified enough to take his place."

She shook her head. "This is all just way too confusing for me. You guys have such a big family; I don't know how you recognize everyone. When you leaving Natty?"

"Day after."

Rick sighed. "It's going to be a long two days."

* * *

Alexander's POV: 

Knock.

I looked up from my notebook. I was working on a new song. I had progressed a bit, and was eager to finish writing the lyrics before I had to start packing.

"Yeah?", I called out.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Rosie."

My younger sister opened the door and walked in, her brown hair flying because of the sudden draft. She walked over to my computer desk and dragged the chair to the end of my bed.

I looked at her questioningly. "What's up?"

"Dad just told Nat."

I laughed. "Did she freak?"

She smirked. "Totally. She was all 'It's soo far away' and 'Oh Daddy how am I going to keep in touch with everyone here?' " She shuddered.

I shook my head. "Nat Nat Nat. When's she ever going to learn?"

"She's just too used to getting things done her way. Spoilt princess."

"Hey, Rose. Come on. Don't give her such a hard time. She is your sister you know, you should learn to respect her."

She rolled her eyes, just the way Natalia does. "Whatever."

I couldn't help laughing at Rose then. She did a pretty good impersonation of Nat.

"Guys? Are you upstairs?", Mom's voice suddenly called out from below.

Rose leapt off my chair and ran to the door. "Yeah, we're up."

"Okay. Come down. Dinner's ready. And tell Alex it's his turn to set the table."

I put down my notebook. The song would just have to wait.

I pushed Rose in front of me and walked behind her, closing the door behind me.

And as we walked down the stairs, the aromatic smell of fajitas reached me.

* * *

_**Amante: Sweetheart**_

**well, there you have it. **

**first chapter.**

**please review and tell me where i can improve.**

**Cheers.**

**Me.**


	3. Second Bomb

Anastasia's POV:

"Anna! Family meeting in 15 minutes!

I shifted the weight of my laptop from my right thigh to my left. I didn't look up. I was typing, furiously, harshly, hungrily. I had to finish sending Alex this mail. I had to!

"Anna, did you hear me? Did you hear what I said?"

I didn't respond.

Soon I heard heavy thuds on the stairs that lead to the second floor. "Anastasia Joanna Ackerman!", my mother called out, tired and irritated.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. With a slight grumble, I placed my laptop atop my study table and opened my door. "Yes, mother, I heard you the first time you screamed. Don't have to get murderous."

"Anastasia. Family meeting in-", she paused to check her watch, "10 minutes. Your father has something very important to tell you all."

I nodded to let her know I had comprehended. "Right. Now go." And I proceeded to shut my door.

But my mother was way ahead of me. She stuck out her foot and blocked the door. "Nuh-uh not so fast. Have you seen your brother?"

Ugh. I sighed internally as I shook my head, bits of my dirty, unwashed hair flying into my mouth.

"That boy. Where in the world does he keep disappearing off to?", mom muttered to herself as she walked away.

I closed my door and made my way across my carpeted floor. I walked towards my balcony, and threw open the glass doors. 

I peered out into our garden below. I scanned the entire length, past the flower beds and the well. Dad had set up a hammock in the corner, under the old apple tree. And it was on the hammock, that I spotted my younger brother.

He was playing his guitar so diligently and seriously, that the only time he stopped playing it, was so that he could write down notes in his note pad that he kept at his side. 

I smiled watching him play. He looked so calm and at peace. I felt this way when I was working on one of my paintings. It was our drug, our stimulator. And it's alright.

"Loco. Family meeting now. Get your ass in here quick."

He looked up suddenly, saw me, got off the hammock, and gently put his guitar on the beige cloth-ish swing.

He walked over to the middle of the garden, past the flower beds and the well, and came to a halt right underneath my balcony. "What?", he asked, squinting as he looked up, his left hand shielding his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun, his right scratching his head.

"Dad has some announcement, or whatever, to make. Get inside now."

I watched as he gave a slight nod, and turned back.

I stepped back and closed the glass doors. 

I made my way to the huge mirror that was built in to one of the walls.

I looked at myself.

My long, straight, dark blond hair looked damp, limp, unkempt and unwashed. There were dark circles beneath my blue eyes. My lips looked chapped, and my skin looked dry and dehydrated. All in all, I looked a mess.

I sighed and pulled back my hair into a ponytail. I applied some gloss.

And then I heard my mother call my name.

"Coming.", I yelled back down.

Glancing at myself one last time, I switched off the lights and closed my door.

I ran down the stairs, and into the dining room, where my parents and Loco sat patiently, looking up as I arrived.

My dad smiled at me. "Good, now that we're all here, I'd like to say something. We're moving."

And my mind went blank.

_**It's unbelievably short! I know! I'll update tomorrow I promise.**_


End file.
